


Valenbust's Day

by AuroraMoonwolf



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Bondage, Castration, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Incest, Valentine's Day Fluff, ballbusting, dickgirl, exabitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoonwolf/pseuds/AuroraMoonwolf
Summary: Alice Volt sends Valentine's with her four lovely girls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Valenbust's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).



> So I wanted to write this and to make it more fun I challenged RichardPercival to see who could write the better Valentine's story by the time Valentine's ends. So after you read mine please go Rich's and comment who you think won. Hope you all had a good Valentine's day.

Happy Valentines Day everyone. Alice Volt back at it again, trapped in a cart while having sex with my four lovers. So this is a story about how I spend Valentines week with my four lovers. Since there’s four of them I spend each of the four days leading up to Valentines with one of them then we do a big group date on Valentines day.

Day 1: Feb 10: So today is Aqua’s day. She was wearing a light gray virgin killing sweater, some warm tights that hugged her legs and ass, and a cute short skirt, with her hair being it’s normal cute mess. I was wearing a plain black hoodie, a black shirt from the anime Cock Busters, and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged my body tight.

The girls and I wanted her to go first since she’s the newest one to the group. Her response to this was “Ugh fine I’ll go on a date with her if it’ll shut you all up and get you to leave me alone.” So here we are, sitting outside a cafe happily eating some lunch. Me sipping my coffee, while Aqua’s blue hair shakes around as she devoured her fish. It made me give out a small chuckle. Hearing it Aqua looked up at me wondering what was funny. With how her hair was, the specks of food around her lips and cheeks, and her adorable green eyes staring at me was too much making me giggle.

Aqua not liking this kicked her leg out and smashed her foot into my balls. The kick catching me off guard made me cough on my laughter before letting out groans of pain. The kick also made me drop my coffee spilling the still hot liquid onto my pants crotch, my pants being tight so they did little to protect my cock and balls, making me fall off my chair to the ground where I rolled around screaming out in pain. This was the first time it’s happened so I was not used to this kind of pain.

Aqua laughed at me as a waitress came over to see if she could help. Aqua told her to get some ice before she grabbed my jeans and yanked them off me. The waitress went wide-eyed and so did some of the other customers and staff as my screams drew their attention. All now able to see my half hard giant cock.

Aqua wiped it with some napkins as the Waitress ran off to grab ice. Once she wiped it clean aqua licked the tip saying. “Well I guess I should help you out, can’t have you ruining my day because of your perverted kink.” She slowly started to swirl her tongue up and down my cock, stroking and licking it up to it’s full length of almost two feet. The waitress came back with the ice and squeaked when she saw the full length. Aqua smirked and shoved my balls into the ice well telling the waitress in the extremely small skirt that if she wanted to ride it then we’d leave her a big tip for helping a customer feel better

So the waitress quickly straddle me and took my whole length in her pussy in one go, her pussy was loose, but because of my size it was still a bit tight. She started to quickly ride me well Aqua pulled my balls back out of the ice and squeezed them hard before she started to lick and suck on them. After doing this for a few minutes I came into the waitress’s pussy, this making her cum and squirt on Aqua’s face. 

Pissed about being squirted on and taking my cum in her pussy without Aqua’s ok, Aqua grabbed the waitress and made her clean my cock and her own juices off of Aqua’s face. Aqua then made the waitress lick all my cum off the floor before kicking the poor girl’s cunt and paying for the food.

Now after leaving the cafe Aqua dragged me to a clothing store and used my money to buy a short skirt, making me put it on so at least my lower half was somewhat covered. My big dragon fruit balls of course stuck out from under the skirt. “Um Aqua sweetie… I don’t think this will cover me that well.” Calling her sweetie made Aqua blushed. “W-well it’s better then nothing Baka!” She gave me a hard kick to the balls again before dragging me out of the store by my hoodie as I held my balls and followed.

Well walking through the park to our next stop Aqua snuggled close to me, saying it was too cold out, even though she had a jacket on over her sweater. She pushed me down onto a bench which made me squeak from how cold it was on my bare ass. I was about to get up when she smashed my nuts with her fists. I squealed and stayed on the bench, my cock getting hard.

Aqua then grabbed my cock and spat on it, spreading her spit over it as she slowly stroked it to her full length. “Here the other girls will be mad if your cock freezes off so I’ll let you use my pussy for a few minutes. But only a few minutes!” Aqua blushing an adorable shade of red slowly climbed on top of me and sat down on my cock, moaning and purring when it entered her pussy. I let out a happy sigh at the fact that my cock wasn’t out in the cold any more.

After sitting on it for a few seconds Aqua told me to carry her to the next place like this or she’ll rip my cock off and shove it up my own ass. This was of course well threatening with the cute blushing face she had. Still I obeyed and picked her up, carrying her in my arms and on my cock to the cake shop a few blocks away. The whole way there every step made me thrust into Aqua, this making us both moan and Aqua purr. By the time we got halfway Aqua was too horny and started riding my cock in time with my steps.

Just as we reached the door to the cake shop Aqua bite my neck lightly to muffle her moans as she came, mumbling in my ear to cum as her leg kneed my balls. Once again I happily obeyed and let out my loud lusty moan as I came. As I’m panting and coming down from my high Aqua has gotten off of me and pulled her panties back into place, stopping my cum from leaking out, she then gave my cock a quick cleaning with her tongue and pulled me inside.

Nothing really happened after that we tried some cakes and then went back home to the new bigger house me and the girls bought. 

Day 2: Feb 11: Now to day was Scarlet’s day. Scarlet was wearing a tank top that showed off some cleavage, her leather jacket, and some booty shorts. It amazes me how this girl is unaffected by the cold,like at all. Her brown hair was also in its normal ponytail.

It started with her putting a collar on me. “There we go whore~ Now for the whole day you’re my pet~” She then pressed me in a warm hoodie and pants, however the pants had been cut so my balls could be painfully squeezed and pulled through a whole, now dangling out in the open. She then gave me warm gloves to wear before attaching a sign to my ass, the sign saying “Free to bust” with an arrow pointing at my balls.

After that we took a walk outside for an hour the whole time my balls where freezing well my cock throbbed hard in my pants leg, making it harder to walk on my hands and knees like Scarlet ordered. She was walking ahead of me so the whole time I’d be staring at her eyes and unable to see when a girl would come up and bust me. Scarlet made me count every time I was busted and how.

I was kicked 21 times. Smacked by a purse that felt like it was full of bricks 12 times, and had snowballs thrown at them 7 times. Once we got to the restaurant Scarlet wanted to have breakfast at. She made me sit on the floor and eat off a plate like a dog well she kicked her steel toe boots into my balls. The first kick was enough to make me cum. I squealed as I went to shoot out my load, only to find out Scarlet had plugged my cock well I was asleep! I also found out she slipped those little blue pills into my food. So now I was extremely horny and had no way to cum. Honestly one of the best dates we’ve had and it was only just starting.

Next we went walking past a skating rink where two all women teams were trying to break a tie. Scarlet and suggested that they tie me to a goal net and take turns shooting pucks at my balls, whoever made me cum would be the winning team. 

The women all happily agreed so I soon was tied to the net, my balls resting on the cold ice as the first puck came flying in and smashed into my right one. I screamed out and my eyes rolled back a bit, before I had a chance to prepare the next puck and the next puck came flying in and smashed into my balls. Some of them missed and instead just smashed into my cock, squishing it against the metal rod in it. After about 10 times the two times realized my cock was plugged and instead agreed to take the draw. They all thanked me by patting my head and smashing their hockey sticks into my nuts before Scarlet untied me and waved by well we walked away. Promising to bring me to the next game. 

After walking some more and getting my balls hit more we reached the next stop. It was an indoor airsoft arena. Scarlet often came here with her friends as they loved to play. Inside Scarlet went to a changing room and came out wearing a black string bikini that hugged her figure. My cock was now starting to hurt not just from being beaten but from being so hard. Scarlet had me strip naked and then lead my out to the playing field. 

There I saw six more of Scarlet’s friends there. Sarah the big boobed red head was there, in a red bikini. Jasmine, having her black her, matching black one piece swimsuit. Rachel a brunette with an hourglass figure, E cups tits and a plump ass, wearing a maid them bikini that’s black with white frills around the cups, a very short frilly maid skirt, and the bottoms attached to the skirt and frills on their edges. Mei would have short pink hair in a bob cut with a cow outfit that left her tits, pussy, and ass exposed. Mei has bit double F cup tits. Brittany blond hair in a ponytail, D cup tits, small ass, well wearing a slutty super girl custom that barely covered her. And lastly there’s Erica. She has short black hair, with B cups tits but a huge ass. She was wearing a casino bunny girl outfit.

So during the game I was distracted by all the girls around me in sexy outfits, their ass and tits jiggling around, at some points their boobs even bounced out of their tops. And my big cock and balls are huge targets meaning I got shot in them a lot. Safe to say I lot that game. As punishment for Losing I had to stand still as all 7 of them shot my balls full auto. I was in so much pain, it hurt so much yet so good.

After that we all went out of a lunch where the girls took turns stroking me off or groping my tits well Scarlet kicked my balls every time I moan. Once lunch was over me and Scarlet went back to the soccer field where we met. It was a nice memory and she kicked a soccer ball at my nuts for “Memories sake.” Before we turned home. Once home she unlocked my cock and let me fuck her until I fully empty my beaten, abused balls. While I was laying on the bed panting from my seventh orgasm, Scarlet was cuddling next to me. She snuggled close and just before we fell asleep, crushed my balls. Mai, Jenny, and Aqua then cuddled up with us in bed.

Day 3: Fed 12: So today was Mai’s day. My 6’7 tall incredibly curvy older sister with long blond hair. She was wearing a thick trench coat outside, but under it she was wearing a Dark Magician Girl cosplay, knowing she was my favorite monster and if I could fuck her I would. The cosplay was tight on her, hugging all her curves and making it look like if she just breathes too hard her tits will pop out.

So for this date well first we went to breakfast, where after sneezing so had it made her tits bounce of out her top, Mai just said “Fuck it might as well.” And started to suck me off while giving me a boobjob as I ate pancakes. This started a full blown orgy in the restaurant. I moaned softly and lewdly as I felt Mai’s huge double J boobs wrapped around my cock stroking it between them, the cosplay looking great on her. I shiver and moaned louder as I felt the tip enter her warm mouth and her tongue swirled around it.

As she did this waitress got on her hands and knees behind Mai. She gave Mai’s ass a slap making it jiggle before diving in, sticking her tongue into Mai’s pussy and wildly licking her. This made Mai moan, vibrating my cock and making me moan louder. Another waitress came, this one was a futa with a cock just under half my size and stuffed it into the the first waitress’s pussy, fucking her hard and roughly. The rough fucking made a chain reaction of the waitress moaning into Mai’s pussy, who moaned louder around make cock vibrating it more.

As I threw my head back and came, shooting half a liter of cum into Mai’s mouth and down her throat Mai came as well, squirting into the waitress mouth and face as the waitress futa came in her pussy, and she came a lot. The female waitress slowly stood up, her belly having grown quite big from all the cum. She slowly started to walk away well cum just kept gushing and gushing out of her pussy with no end in sight.

Grabbing my cock, Mai stroked it and led me out to the movies where we watched the new frozen two. I was happy to see the incest between Elsa and Anna with Anna busting Elsa a few times. During the whole movie Mai made me sit on her lap and stroked me so slowly during the movie only speeding up during the sex scenes. After cumming twice the movie ended and we went out to lunch.

For lunch we went to Hentai Burger. It’s like Burger Queen only the uniform is a tight suit like a one piece swimsuit that hugs their curves and has a giant hole in the chest to let their tits hang out. On their tits they were stickers that are in the shape of H to cover their nipples. And each table has a staff that will play with you as you eat. Mai refused their service saying she wanted them to work on me instead and build up my load.

So well I was eating one staff member would play with my cock, sucking it, rubbing it between her tits, and smacking my balls sometimes. Well the other wrapped my head in her tits, grinded her ass on my cock, and groped my tits. And Mai would give me a hard kick to the balls every time I was close to cumming while the staff on the floor held them in place to stop me from cumming. After 30 minutes once we were finished eating Mai pointed my cock at the two girls and kicked my balls hard, making me cum and shoot it all over the two ladies.

After that Mai took me to a hotel where she had me fuck her ass over and over again until I gave her a belly so big it matched the rest of her curvy body. She was cupping her hand over her mouth, keeping herself from puking up the cum until I shot one last load into her, that last load was too much and the dams broke once I pulled my cock out. Cum rushing out of both Mai’s ass and mouth, this alone I think made Mai cum once or twice.

Day 4: Feb 13: This was Jenny’s day. Unfortunately she was sick so we just laid around at home, watched some movies, had lunch and dinner just the two of us, had some sex, and let Jenny bust me a few times. So I’ll just talk about the highlight of the day.

Woke up and made breakfast, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Well I flipping the eggs Jenny came in saying she would “help” and grabbed a spatula. She then smacked my exposed balls with the spatula a few times, saying she’s making me scrambled eggs, and then hit them with her taser on high. She then finished breakfast while I sat down on a chair rubbing my abused nuts. Also so did make me scrambled and and laughed as we ate.

Later while sitting on the couch watching movies we made a deal that every time they said the word Love in a movie Jenny could hurt my orbs, but every time they kissed she’d suck my cock for 10 seconds, also Jenny had to stroke my cock for the whole movie. Well turns out the movie she put on and the word love as, like 90% of the dialogue and only like 3 kisses in total.

She did so much stuff to my balls, shocked them, punched them, smashed them with a hardcover 700+ page encyclopedia, shocked them more. Safe to say that whenever it was time for her to suck me I was rock hard and ready to burst, cumming after only being her in mouth for a few seconds.

After that we ordered pizza for lunch. We got Jenny’s favorite. It’s called Big Kayl. It was a big pizza with sausage, mushrooms, and olives. Before eating Jenny decided to punch my nuts a few times. After that we spent the rest of the day having sex.

Valentine’s Day: For this we all went out to Threeway. It’s a restaurant made up of three areas with a forth area that’s kind of all four put together. I was wearing my black hoodie unzipped, a white T-shirt, and plan blue jeans as it wasn’t that cold out. Aqua was wearing her normal gray sweater that hugged her chest, warm leggings, and a white skirt. Jenny was wearing a long sleeve pink dress that came down to her knees. Scarlet in her leather jacket, blue T-shirt with a broken heart on it, and short shorts that showed off her ass very well. And Mai in a tight tank top that hugged her body and showed off a lot of cleavage with tight tights that hugged her legs and ass.

So at Three way we sat in the fourth mixed area. Scarlet ordered mashed potatoes, with a grilled sausage from the Buster’s Paradise menu. Buster’s Paradise is the area of the restaurant where anything a female orders they get but a futa they came with get’s busted in the same way. So when her waitress gave her the potatoes and sausage, two more waitresses grabbed me and held me down. The first waitress then took a potato masher well Scarlet pulled my jeans off, leaving my balls exposed on the hard wood chair, and my huge hard cock to the waitresses. 

I gulped and watched as the waitress raised the masher and brought it down hard on my cock. I was about to scream out in pain when multiple pairs of wet panties were stuffed into my mouth. See in order to stop futas from screaming in pain and bothering the other customers the waitresses tended to use gags and such to muffle them. The three torturing me right now choose to use their and my girls' panties to gag me since it was Valentine’s day. I sat there letting out muffled screams of pain as the masher was brought down again and again on my poor balls. Then they brought out two mini grills, because of how big my dick was, but my tip was still sticking out. They then slammed the lids down and turned on the grills for a few seconds. I let out as loud of muffled screams as I could with the panties gagging me, while my cock sat on burn metal. The pain was enough to make me cum. The waitress, seeing this coming press the tip of a bottle of wine to the tip of my cock so I’d cum into it. She then shook the bottle to mix up the cum before she poured each of my girl’s a glass and left the bottle.

Jenny and Mai ordered from the Sexy Server area menu. They give normal food but also have staff whose job is to pleasure you as you eat. Both turned that offer down saying they’d have fun with me later. Well Aqua ordered a large milkshake and fish. Since she ordered from the Organic Food area menu. How this area worked was some of their food, like the milkshake Aqua ordered, comes from girls who lactate. So since Aqua ordered an a large milkshake a girl with G cup tits came over, and let Aqua milk her, squirting her milk into the shakers that shook it up and turned it into a milkshake, after the first one Aqua just said fuck it to the shake and drank the milk right from the girl’s tits.

After dinner we went to the Valentine’s day festival where we rode the Heart Wheel. It’s like a Ferris wheel only the carts are attached to a track that goes around a giant heart like a Ferris wheel. Once the door closed all four jumped me, stripped me, punched my balls all at the same time and then starts fucking me and each other. Only problem, if you want to call it that, is that we got stuck halfway through the and it took hours to fix. 

The night is already half over and we’re still stuck in here, having to cuddle for warmth. Well I gotta go now. I’m about to cum from Aqua riding me cowgirl style, Jenny sitting on my face as I eat her out, and Mai and Scarlet playing with my boobs as I finger them both. God I love this holiday. Hope you all had a happy Valentine’s day!


End file.
